


Заявление № ########-5 (MAG165) [ПЕРЕВОД]

by fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Series: Заявления [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, MAG 165: Revolutions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Перевод официальных материалов, спойлеры к 5 сезону
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: Перевод заявления из MAG 165: Revolutions
Series: Заявления [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864306
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж (tma team)





	Заявление № ########-5 (MAG165) [ПЕРЕВОД]

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод: [LDSZ](https://vk.com/ldsz_idea)

Твое лицо — уже не ты, здесь больше не твое лицо, твое, как маску, сорвало; пока вращалась карусель, она смогла украсть твое лицо, твое и тысячи других, забывших, что такое «я», чья память, судьбы, имена бесследно канули во тьму.

Круг, другой, за кругом круг, по кругу мчится карусель, когда она замедлит бег, кем станешь ты на этот раз? Проверь, пощупай, в пустоте на стыках черепных костей растянется ли новый холст, войдет в глазницы пара глаз, чей цвет тебе был незнаком, а вместе с ними имена, которых раньше не слыхал: они украдены.

Внутри тебя разбухнет музыки чудовищный нарыв, и вот уж он из горла рвется прочь, и в звуке этом пробиваются порой следы до слёз знакомых слов, имён, воспоминаний отголоски.

Так что танцуй. Танцуй под барабанный бой, под шестеренок перестук, кружись, как здесь заведено, ты на пластмассовом коне, но, как и он, сойти не можешь с карусели, где болты и клей стянули вместе плоть под тонкой пленкой бытия, где проступает образ чувств почти реальных, говоря, что тошнота, что поднимается внутри и заполняет до краев, здесь неуместна.

Здесь все в порядке.

Мир, где кружи'тся карусель, не тот пустой, холодный ад, что так пугал тебя во снах; нет, это мир. Обычный мир. Всего лишь мир, где, если хочешь знать, кто ты, придется с мясом вырывать чужих имён желанный приз и красть у тех, кто, трепеща, за имя держатся свое, но так же тщетно, как и ты.

Не хочешь быть безликим? Выбери лицо. Здесь новых лиц кругом полно, а кто не смог их удержать – ну что ж, в том не твоя вина, им стоило бы лучше знать, что в мире, где небытие только и ждет, чтоб их украсть, не стоит вовсе начинать игру, где ставкой будет «я».

Немного времени пройдет, они забудут обо всем, сомнений нет; так лучше танец продолжать, и сохранить свое лицо, пока на это будет шанс. Так продолжай. Не. Останавливайся.

Здесь под ногами пустота – а может, башмаки пусты; возможно, вовсе никогда под ними не было земли, а только деревянный пол? Не смей оглядываться здесь, не то увидишь невзначай, кто за тобой шагает вслед, и подведут тебя глаза: как опознать и как назвать тех безымянных тварей сонм, что больше не имеют лиц, что их лишились по вине того, кто гордо носит лик чужой?

Совсем как ты.

От вечной гонки устаёшь, в круговороте жарких битв нет победителей давно, но все стремятся без конца добыть себе чужое «я», присвоить имя хоть на миг. И кажется, нет больше сил, но чтоб побыть собой еще, ты все же держишься в седле, пока тебя не подведет уставших ног случайный спазм и ты не рухнешь прямо в лапы тех, кто стал  _ тобой _ .

Тогда беги. Беги и слушай на бегу, как взвоет радостно орган, как музыка ускорит бег, пока ты тщетно рвешься прочь от тех, кто жаждет отобрать то, что украдено тобой у тех, кто недостоин был родное имя сохранить.

Вперед, навстречу и вперед, по той мучительной кривой, что странной карусели бег определяет каждый круг; она давно искажена, будто безрадостный напев, что тянет цирковой орган, изранил музыки самой и суть, и плоть; но вторит радостно она твоим испуганным шагам.

И можно повернуть и оторваться от погони; стоит лишь курс сменить, сойти с предписанной кривой, рискнуть и заглянуть за край, в одном отчаянном прыжке сорваться, прыгнуть в пустоту.

Граница рядом. Карусель никогда не остановится, но можно ли сойти с нее?

Но нет. И сколько ни мечтай однажды прыгнуть в пустоту, в незнание, в небытие, перед глазами будет круг изломанных и жалких тел, и бормотанье их порой твердит – они познали вкус той истины, что редко произносят вслух, и все ж она живет внутри всех вас: что нет пути назад, и не сойти вам с карусели никогда.

И лишь кривая, что ведет безликих тварей хоровод вперед, по кругу, вновь и вновь, тебе позволит обогнать, быть на полшага впереди; и ты садишься на коня, хватаешь деревянный шест, пускай рассохшаяся плоть скрипящей старой древесины и расползается в руках, а рукоятки скользкий хват давно не помнит дней, когда его не покрывала кровь – когда, чтоб жить, ты должен красть чужие лица с черепов, какое дело до того, что кровь забрызгает подол?

Прочь, прочь от них.

Вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, всегда вперед, всегда по кругу.

Так торжествуй, взлетая вверх и презирай паденье вниз, и в неизбежности его ты протестуй, когда земля, вращаясь, вновь летит к тебе – и слезный вздох тех безымянных, угнетенных и все еще безликих, что ты оставил позади, встречает каждый выдох твой.

Кричи: «Быстрее! Выше!», и дразни коня раскрашенными яблоками, что, наверное, в насмешку нарисованы перед ним; но не меняется его застывший лик, все тот же ужас там живет: ужас всех лошадей в мире, застывший в дереве и в пластмассе вытаращенных глаз.

Его мерный ход останется таким же; ему плевать, если тебя разорвет на части.

Знает ли конь, кто ты?

Нет.

И ты не знаешь тоже.

Сказать, что всё потеряно, было бы все же чересчур драматично. Ведь те пленники карусели, которые еще не были тобой, возможно, знают, хоть и не помнят точно, как хорошо иметь лицо и имя.

Конечно, имя уж не то, с которым ты пришел сюда, но среди всех, что ты сменил, случались хуже имена. И когда конь несет тебя в толпу заждавшихся воров, с тобой не справятся они; да, страшно быть безликим вновь, но все же музыка звучит, и мир вращается опять вокруг раскрашенной оси.

Когда-нибудь ты будешь  _ кем-то _ вновь.

Их пальцы шарят по лицу, и тянут плоть, и вот уже не остается и следа от торжества твоих побед, и гнется дерево в руках безликой твари, что теперь желает страстно  _ кем-то _ стать, и щепки старого седла покрыла гниль: они с наездником одно.

Это ты, чья некогда твердая маска уверенности осыпается осколками имен, которые когда-то были твоими.

«Я все еще Ханна!» — хочешь ты закричать, но правда ли это? Нет. Возможно, остались фрагменты Джулиана, или Виктора, или Вероники, но… нет. С тебя сорвали последние из имён, последние из возможных личностей, и раздали их новым телам. Пустые болванки, чистые листы, решительно настроенные стать людьми.

Их плоть зловонна и гниет, но ногти острые меж тем проворны, находя лица надетого края: они скребут и до костей доходят в рвении своем, и этот скрежет все звучит там, где когда-то мысль жила, там, где теперь лишь пустота, они срывают лик с тебя, как апельсина кожуру, как кожу яблока, как свиную кожу, как кожу с ребенка, как  _ твою _ кожу, в короткой вспышке исчезает все, и вот, быть может, наконец страданье кончится.

Не может быть, чтобы это было так больно, ты не помнишь такой боли раньше.

Но да, она сильна настолько, и ты кричишь и кричишь и непристойные проклятья вырываются оттуда, где были губы до того, твои, чужие – все равно, желтеет тут же ряд зубов, и гаснет блеск и заливает их поток кровавый.

И пока ты лежишь в агонии и угасающих грезах о том, как кем-то быть и что это могло бы значить, ты слышишь горький обвиняющий шепот этих страстных искателей, которые обрели предмет своих мечтаний, но, похоже, им этого недостаточно.  _ На всех не хватит. _

Так что они впадают в ярость и сплетаются в борьбе, столь же неистовой, как и когда разделались с тобой. И яростным крещендо боль свою симфонию взорвет, когда прольется на тебя из вражьей крови легкий дождь. Безмолвно ты лежишь и ждешь, среди растущей груды тел, что при смерти, но не мертвы, ибо воистину здесь смерть была бы слишком легкой долей; слышишь ты, как долгий стон, переходящий в вой, ведет мелодию, и в ней, точно волна — прилив, отлив, не замолкает плавный ритм, и под него танцует мир — безликих бесконечный пляс.

И наконец, есть победитель в этой схватке; охвачен ужасом, он прочь бежит, прижав к себе лицо, что было некогда твоим – и тут же мчатся вслед за ним, те, кто смогли поднять свои борьбой измятые тела, и гонка свой продолжит бег.

Быть может, стоит и тебе подняться и помчаться вслед, как те, кого ты презирал — увы, теперь ты среди них. Ведь ты, как и они, теперь одна из тварей без лица, ты тот, кто не имеет «я», и должен в битве обрести возможность зваться или быть. 

Но поздно, стая далеко; их гонка завершится лишь, когда их бывший друг разорван будет, как и ты. А ты уж научился ждать.

Ибо так много лиц вокруг, и карусели новый круг приносит ворохи имён, которые ты можешь взять. Так почему б не подождать, пока очередной глупец позволит оторвать лицо от черепа и взять себе его судьбу, прикрыв кровавый череп свой опять под маскою чужой.

_ Так вертись, карусель, и песня, звучи, пусть танец не знает конца; _

_ Кем будешь ты через круг или три, с заплатой чужого лица? _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Заявление № ########-5 (MAG165) [АУДИО]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708690) by [Empatik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatik/pseuds/Empatik), [fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020)




End file.
